Tales of The PowerPuff Girls and The PowerUp Guards
by Schoollie
Summary: After leaving her own homeworld, Kasey "Bianca" tells her adventures about her stay in Townsville and their friendship with the Powerpuff girls, along with her team of female elemental teens. Join these elite team of teenage girls as they join up with the Powerpuff girls on amazing adventures and trials.
1. Prologue

_My name is Bianca, but my real name is Kasey. I'm the only daughter of Emperor Kuzco from the country of Peru of the Inca Empire and the leader of an elite team of female International fighters representing the six Continents of the Six Elements, as the Goddess of South America, I represent the Earth element. I was sent from my home to City of Townsville to find the world crystals in order for me and my team to return home. But it wasn't easy, for three young fighters had a problem of their own: Their ultimate superpowers and how it made them freaks to superheroes and it began after these youngsters were banished from their home..._

As light atoms, my team (Tibby and Nita) and I were zooming through time and space as we arrived to the Asteroid Belt as I saw three little girls. I recently left the Inca Empire for a special mission set by my leader, Ali. It was a time where the apprentices take over and we go on our own mission to find the Thirteen light crystals in an restricted world/planet. I recently left Daddy and my apprentice Pala to face the enemies staying in the Inca. We saw as I realized what happened.

As Blossom and her sisters were forced to be sent to the asteroid belt after their mistake in Jojo's plan, Blossom, the smart one had a thought, _who's to blame, us or our powers? _Nevertheless, this kept her thinking all this time. She and her sisters were unloved in Townsville because they destroyed the town, after an innocent game of tag.

There was also the sound of bitter tears. It was Bubbles, the cute one was crying loudly. She and her sisters never had a bad day since their game of tag. They didn't mean for any of this to happen, but now it's too late. Everyone, including the Professor now hates them.

There was also a sound of muttering. It was Buttercup, kicking the sand in disgust. She muttered how Jojo, now called Mojo Jojo tricked them into creating his new evil lair and helping them get Chemical X, and they went to the zoo to get the monkeys.

Now, they were duped and fooled. She blamed Blossom for all this because she insisted on walking home from school after Professor prohibits them on using their powers only to run to Jojo. And Blossom blames this on Buttercup. She was the one who pushed Bubbles into the school with her strength and started this mess.

I was watching this from afar as I realized I had to do something fast. I used my Earth sonar to contact the girls to go back and fix what they done wrong. I recently recorded sounds of the screams from the city. I realized there was only one voice that can spark them: the Professor's voice. I used my Earth sonar to place his plea to the girls' minds to warn them to go back and save the Professor.

And in that exact moment they woke up and zoomed back to Townsville to fix what they have done wrong. I realized my work was done and my voice is the key of their rightful place in Townsville.

We arrived to Townsville in the carnage as we saw a woman waving to us as we knew as undercover agents; we must never reveal our true identity, until needed. As the woman asked for our names I renamed myself as Bianca (It's the name I wanted, but my dad had other ideas like Lacey or Tracey) as I renamed Tibby and Nita as Blaine and Blair. The woman took us in as our new lives in Townsvile has just begun.


	2. Meet The PowerUp Guards!

It was a fine summer morning, as Blossom went out to get the newspaper from the porch; a moving truck arrived next door to her house. Blossom shouted, "Professor! Girls! Come outside! Hurry!" Buttercup, Bubbles, and Professor appeared on the doorway, as Bubbles asked Blossom, "What is it?" Blossom pointed next door and said, "Looks like we got new neighbors."

An SUV appeared as it was drove to the garage. Out of the car came three beautiful teenage girls. One was a tall and slim girl, with a light green dress, high-heel shoes (That's me, Kasey or Bianca!), and black hair with a light green highlight, the other was a medium sized and slim girl with a tan dress, sneakers, and brown hair (That's Tibby or Blaine!), and the last one was a small and slim girl with an aquamarine dress, sandals, and light blue hair (That's Nita or Blair!). Also with them was a beautiful woman, who was in her late 20's. She wore a fortunetelling dress; a medallion was shown on her neck and a flower hat on her head. (That's the woman from before, Madame Leona Tulia. She's really nice and sweet , but a bit eccentric!) The gang and I had to keep our real names a secret, so our new names were Bianca, Blaine, and Blair.

I turned around to see Blossom and her family and I remembered them as the little girls, my friends and I encountered from that comet when we first arrived. It has been three weeks since we arrived to Townsville, now the girls were accepted. I cried out as I waved my arms and smiling, "Hi!" But Blossom, nor her sisters, nor the Professor waved back at me. They just stared at me as if I was a stranger. I wondered if they didn't recognize my voice. 

My smile faded as I put my hand down, and muttered, "Hmmm." I shrugged as I walked in the car to get a box and a bag and began to walk into my new home. As Blossom saw me go, she asked the Professor, "Did she said Hi or Bye?" They shrugged as they saw my friends and I put our stuff in the new house.

That afternoon Buttercup went to the back yard to play in the swings, when she heard humming on the other side. She looked over the fence to see the medium sized neighbor placing a tulip on the recently dug soil as she hummed "Can't you feel the love tonight?". She continued to hum as Buttercup continued to stare at her. Tibby planted a sapling as she made the tree grow, by waving her hands as Buttercup couldn't believe her eyes, she was amazed, that she fell from the fence and landed on the other side. 

Then the medium sized girl finally stopped humming, turned to see Buttercup, who was eying her slice of chocolate cake she left in the counter next to her and herself. The girl smiled and walked towards Buttercup. The girl asked as she held out the plate to Buttercup, "You want it? I hate chocolate." Buttercup nodded and the girl handed her the cake. Buttercup opened her mouth and ate it. She said while giving the girl back the plate, "Thanks. I'm Buttercup and you are?" The girl responded holding out her hand for the plate, "Blaine. I'm Blaine."

As they shook hands Blaine looked at Buttercup carefully and said, "You related to that girl with the red bow?" Buttercup flinched and thought, "_She must be thinking about Blossom_." She finally asked, "Why?" Blaine responded as she playfully put her hands on her hips, "Because this morning my eldest companion Bianca said that your sister didn't say hi back." Buttercup said, "She said, "Hi"? I thought she said bye!" Blaine chuckled and said, "You're weird. I like you!"

As Blaine and Buttercup talked, I was swinging on her wooden swing under the willow tree. Blossom was reading outside to hear me laughing and smiling. I shouted, "This is awesome! Whoo!" as Blossom floated carefully toward me. I was swinging happily I didn't felt a tap on my shoulder. When I felt the tap, I screamed and fell. Buttercup and Blaine heard my yell and they ran to the front patio to see me getting up and brushing my dress.

Blaine cried, "Bianca! Are you all right?" I shook her head, looked and Blaine, and said, "It's cool. I'm okay." I turned to Blossom and said, "You scared me." Then I said, "I remember you. You're that girl who didn't say hello." Blaine leaned to Buttercup and said, "Told you." I took out my hand and said, "Let's start over. My name is Bianca. And that's my friend Blaine and my other friend who's inside with our guardian Leona is Blair."

Blossom smiled and shook my and Blaine's hands. I asked Blossom and Buttercup, "Say, do you two have anything to do on Saturday afternoon?" Blossom and Buttercup shook their heads no. Blaine said, "Would you two like to come to our "Welcome to the Neighborhood party"?" They gasped and said, "We would like to come!"

I said "Excellent! Blaine, tell Madame Leona and Blair we have our last guests." Blaine went inside as I asked the girls, "Do you have any other siblings or a parent?" Buttercup said, "Yep! We have a third sister named Bubbles and a father. He's Professor." I thought about it and said, "Great, invite them to our house party on Saturday afternoon!"

Just then Leona from the front porch called out, "Bianca! Time for lunch!" I called, "Coming! It was nice meeting you two. I'll see you at the party?" Blossom said, "Yeah! See you!" I went inside as Blossom and Buttercup flew back to their house and Buttercup said, "I like them." Blossom responded, "Me too!"

On Saturday afternoon the party was a huge success. Children were enjoying the waterslide and pool. Blaine, Blair, and I showed them their acrobat stunts and tricks. Leona spoke to the adults, and ate massive portions of food. That night Blair, Blaine, Leona, and I waved goodbye to their new friends and neighbors.

As soon as the new neighbors closed their doors, Blossom turned to see me swinging on my wooden swing as I was thinking of my home world. As I stopped, she pulled out a locket from my shirt, which contains a photo of my father and my partner Pala back in South America. Blossom saw my face in longing as I began to shed tears and sing quietly. As I went inside, Blossom thought about me as she went inside in her own home.

The next day, Buttercup flew to the candy store to buy a new pack of gum, as she picked a case of her favorite gum near the counter; she spotted Blaine heading to the lumber yard. Buttercup purchased her gum and flew up to follow her. Blaine sat down on a bench as she looked at the sun.

Blaine pulled a picture of her partner Puma and friends back in Africa as she cried quietly. Buttercup looked below her in sadness. For a girl like Buttercup, you may see emotions in her even when you don't see it. As Buttercup went back home as she chewed on her strip of gum, she thought about Blaine and her sadness.

That afternoon, Bubbles went to the forest to visit Bullet the super squirrel. As they spoke (in squirrel, if anyone asks.) they heard a nearby splash. They spotted Blair dipping her feet in the clear, crystal water. She felt memories coming out of her mind of her mother and stepfather, sisters, and her love of her life: Nemo. As she looked at her reflection, tears slid as she wanted to be back with her family and home. Bubbles and Bullet felt sorry for her and wondered if her teammates feel that way.

As Blossom was reading on the porch, Buttercup and Bubbles flew back and told Blossom about Blair and Blaine. Blossom told them about last night. They wondered if me and my friends were really related to Leona. But the hotline rang and they didn't have time to worry. Blossom picked up the phone. It was the mayor, calling to tell them that Mojo Jojo had stolen a missile and a map of the earth's core. Knowing he must be stopped Blossom and her sisters raced to Townsville.

My team and I overheard the mayor's call, I pulled out my element item as my team pulled theirs and cried out, "POWER UP!" And in no time at all my friends and I transformed into guardians. They raced after Blossom and her sisters. But as soon as my mates and I reached Townsville, Mojo had already weakened the girls and their powers with a special ray. They were on the ground, weak and helpless; they couldn't do anything to stop him. Mojo laughs evilly as he explains his plan, to destroy the core and control the gravity.

But in order to make sure that Blossom or her sisters don't interfere, he took out a Black ray gun and pointed at the pint-heroine girls. My friends and I arrived in a nick of time, and now feared for the worst, ran to stop him. 

Now being the eldest and fastest, I ran to the girls, picked them up and dropping them away from him as soon as he pulled the trigger releasing a black zap. As they were carried, Blossom and her sisters looked up to see me in her guardian suit. They suddenly remembered me as the mysterious voice they met before they became heroes.

Blaine raised her willow staff as it released sonar waves and every tree came to her power and she commanded to try and get the missile away from Mojo. Blair used her aura powers and created a huge wave appeared and dragged the missile away and out from Townsville.

Mojo, now full enraged, pointed the gun at Blair and Blaine, I feared the losses of my friends, raced to them, pushed them out of the way, and took the shot. I screamed as she fell to my doom. The authorities arrived and arrested Mojo and took him away. Everyone including Blossom and her sisters slowly walked to my lifeless body. Blossom shook Bianca, trying to wake me and pleading not to go.

Blair cried in Blaine's arms as the wood guardian looked shocked. The Guardian of South America has gone up. Leona pushed herself into the crowd and asked Blossom, "Blossom, what happened?" Blaine responded, "Mojo did this! He destroyed Bianca! We tried to help Blossom and her sisters after they faltered down!"

Everyone started crying, Blaine remembered the tune of my lullaby I always sang every night as she picked up my lifeless body and began singing and crying at the same time as a small light beam reached them.

"_Bianca, don't leave us. Don't go yet, don't die. Come back and lead us to light. Awaken and remember what we all have inside, the power we know what is right..._"

As she finish, the clouds parted to reveal the light beam, but more bigger and brighter. As Blaine opened her eyes, her arms were light; everyone was seeing that I was flying as I twisted like a bendable piece of rope. From every home, flowers and vines appeared and began to grasp my legs and arms. Blossom began to fly up, but Blaine stopped her and said, "No! The earth is trying to save her." I began to glow light green as the flowers and vines began to disperse. I was slowly drifting down into Buttercup's and Bubbles' arms.

As soon as they put her down, I found my breath and started to stir. I opened my eyes to see Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Blair, Blaine, and Leona. I smiled, got up, and began embracing them. The crowds of cheering people roared as Blaine embraced me as Blaine whispered, "You came back." Blair ran up and embraced me as the girls and I shared a warm reunion. Blossom and her sisters wondered if my or friends wanted to talk about their real families, but then decided to wait until they were ready. They were finally ready to start a new dawn. The Powerpuff Girls have new partners, The PowerUp Guards!


	3. Adventure of a Dream

Based on Disneyland's spectacular "Fantasmic"

A couple of days later after my friends and I joined the Powerpuff Girls, my team and I were great friends to be with. Then one day, my mates and I picked up Blossom and her sisters from their school; Blossom asked, "Where's Professor?" I told them, "Professor called us to say that he went to a conference in town, and won't be back by 6. So we're here to babysit you three."

So that's how the team and I got to spend the day with them. So my mates and I brought them lunch and ice cream. My mates and I helped them with homework and went to the park to play kickball. Blair was running as she cried, "Bianca! Catch!" I was able to catch the ball as I yelled, "Hey, Buttercup! Here you go!"

As soon as I kicked the ball up in the air, Buttercup flew to get the ball, when she spotted a weird-looking apple tree. She called out, "Everyone! Guys! Over here!" The girls and I found Buttercup and the tree. From a far corner, Mojo and HIM the most evil of evil were surveying this from Mojo's lair, chuckling evilly as HIM said, "When they eat the magic apples, they will fall in a deep sleep and goodbye little girls." Bianca said, "I don't know, there is something weird about that tree!" Then Blaine plucked six apples as Buttercup said, "Oh, well. Bottoms up!"

As the gang and I began to eat, when the Professor and Leona appeared out of nowhere and began to shout, "STOP! DON'T EAT THAT!" But it was too late the girls and I munched a bite of the fruit and then suddenly the girls and I began to feel strange. The girls and I began to sway, and started falling next to the tree. As my friends and I fell and held hands, everyone and I felt the inner spirits leaving the bodies as I and my team fell into deep slumber. Then Him and Mojo Jojo appeared as they screamed, "AT LAST!" The two villains laughed evilly as the Professor tried to wake them, but Leona stopped him and said, "You wake them up, you will trapped them! The only they will wake up is if they fight the nightmares inside. I think it's all up to them."

As my mates and I companions felt the wind while falling, but then we all stopped. It was like we're are still falling, but still flying.

I looked down to see that they were floating. I said in an echo, "Guys?" A voice cried out, "Bianca! Over here!" I struggled to run, so I used my imagination to fly to the girls. I found them in a port near the edge. I landed next to them as comets and stars flying everywhere in a pattern.

Blaine said, "I think the closest star will drag us to that port over there!" Blaine grabbed a hold of a comet as she took Buttercup's hand who took Blossom's who took Bubbles' who took mine as I took Blair's as the chain flew around the comet belt in a snake formation and it landed on port, just like Blaine said.

Just then another comet came and all the girls grabbed hold of it and it landed near a bright waterfall of twinkles and glitter. I lead the girls through the glittering falls. It sparked beautifully on the girls. Suddenly Blossom shouted, "Look! A door!" Like Blossom said, there was a big door in front of the girls. Buttercup flew to the door and opened it.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful girl with white hair and a white gown and robe. She sang "See it in your mind and you can find in your imagination. Mysteries and magic, visions fantastic. Leading to strange and wonderous dreams…" At that the girl disappeared leaving a big wooden door behind her. Blossom zoomed to the door and turned the knob. A flash of light surrounded my friends and I as it took me and my friends to Blaine's homeworld: Africa.

Blaine called out my name to come and join my friends. The pint-sized girls, my friends, and I were wearing Khaki clothing and boots. Blossom smiled as she shouted, "Gang, I see spots!" I turned to see I was driving a jeep while my friends were exploring the Savannah. Bubbles squealed in delight when she spotted a zebra. I smiled as I saw a hippo coming out from the water. Suddenly the jeep disappeared and the Khaki clothes were gone. In place were beautiful white dresses and white Mary Janes. Bubbles asked, "What's going on?" The gang remained quiet as everything else vanished.

Africa was gone, in its place was a dark cliff is it was appearing gigantic bubbles, I leaped from the cliff and on to a bubble as everyone else jumped onto a bubble. Buttercup and Blaine popped theirs as Bubbles laughed as she jumped and zoomed around. Blossom's bubble popped and she flew as I landed on mine. Then all the bubbles disappeared and water poured all around. Buttercup started screaming as Blaine held on to her. Blair, Blossom, and Bubbles held their breath as I felt the water on my face.

An underwater whirlpool appeared as it sucked all the water down. But the current was so strong that it started to suck Bubbles, Blaine, Blossom, and Buttercup. Blair and I pulled on them, but the current dragged my friends and I down the whirlpool as everything went dark.

Blaine and Buttercup woke up dressed in Englishmen uniforms as Bubbles and Blair were dressed as Indians (Native Americans) For the next few minutes the English Settlers tried to build a fort as the Natives were preparing for war. Bubbles started crying and said, "I don't want to fight! Not my sister or my friends!" She looked at Blair and asked, "What do we do?"

A voice cried, "What can we do? Blossom and Bianca aren't here and we're at war! Blair turned and asked, "Buttercup and Blaine? Is that you two?" Buttercup said, "Well, yeah. Who do you think it was?" Bubbles and Blair said in unison, "Blossom and Bianca. You two haven't seen them?" Blaine shook her head and said, "Not since we got here." Bubbles said, "Where could they be?" Buttercup shrugged when something exploded from behind the bush.

The Natives and the settlers were now at war and Blossom or I were nowhere to be found. As Blaine led the frightened girls away to a cliff where Blossom and I were dressed as Pocahontas and Mother Willow; Blaine suddenly realized this was Blossom's dream. As Blair spotted me and Blossom, my best mates and I shared a warm reunion. Then the Indians and the settlers disappeared and the clothes changed into gowns (Mine became Princess Tiana's green dress, Blossom became Princess Aurora's pink dress, Blaine became Pocahontas's brown dress, Buttercup's became Mulan's green warrior dress, Blair became Ariel's mermaid outfit, and Bubble's became Cinderella's blue dress)

The girls and I were standing near a lagoon filled with boats with love as the girl's voice shined, _See it in your mind, and you'll find imagination, Tales of Enchantments, beauty, and romance Happily Ever After... _I realized this was our dream of the lovers dream. I spotted Jake in a Incan pedestal in a Incan Prince garb as I was in my mother's special Princess wedding gown. I sighed, that wedding was my biggest dream. Blaine spotted Bobby wrestling in the school wrestling tournament as Blaine cried whoops of cheer and ending up kissing Bobby. As for Blair, she spotted her husband Nemo with her on a wedding with her as the bride. My older friends and I wondered if our boys feel the same way.

Then, something bad was happening to the dreams as the dreams became caged up as they it turned into nightmares. Buttercup said, "Hey, those jerks are messing with our dreams!" My friends and I spotted the villains that the girls and I rumbled before: Princess, Mojo Jojo, Him, The Gang Green Gang, and Fuzzy Lumpkins. It seems that they entered the dream world to destroy the light. As the nightmares started to get worse, outside in Townsville, my friends' bodies and mine started to feel pale and blue. As each strained to wake up, I realized we have to defeat them somehow.

I could hear the voices of my friends and our good friend Ali calling out to create the sword of light to save the dream world for every citizen is under the Sleep Spell. Blaine said, "That's why there were less people in Townsville today. Him and Mojo Jojo must have placed all of them under the apple of Dreams." Blaine said, "Then that tree we found must have been the Apple of Sleep. One of Noctune's main possession. It is filled with Sleep poison that will enable a helpless victim to fall fast asleep. They must have stolen it from Nani." Blossom shouted, "We have to stop them!" Buttercup exclaimed, "But how? Mojo Jerk must have entranced everyone. How can we do it if we too are under that spell?" Blair replied, "Buttercup is right. How? We don't have power."

This required thinking and more thinking. Then, I was hit with a thought and said, "I think I know how." Blaine replied, "Well, don't just leave us standing here." Bubbles asked, "How?" I said, "Through the power of Dreams they same way we can create those True Love dreams and how Blaine creating her home in Africa, Blossom creating the Pocahontas world, and Bubbles creating the big bubbles. Guys, we have control of the dreamscape, we can do anything we want. If we can create the dreams we want, then we can create a weapon to destroy the nightmares and save everyone before sunset. We just need to work together. Through the power of Dreams and Friendship."

I placed my hand in the middle as my friends placed their hands on top of mine as I cheered, "Let's go!" As Mojo Jojo started to appear with the villians, a light began to glow through my hands as I spread them out as a silver and mythical sword appeared in my palm. I tried to hold it as it shone light, but the darkness was getting bigger and I couldn't hold it. My friends helped me along the citizens as the hearts began to chain to create a link in the sword and releasing its power.The darkness started to disperse as they screamed for mercy as the sword vanished out of my hand. Outside Professor and Madam Leona looked around to see everyone screaming and shouting. Leona realized that it was over.

The gang and I saved Townsville.

My friends and I looked around for a way out, when I spotted that girl in the white dress looking happy as she introduced herself as Nani or Nocturne, goddess of dreams. Nani explained that her tree was stolen by HIM and taken to a new world as she also spotted negative dream energy in Townsville and she needed me and my friends to come, retrieve her tree, and stop the darkness.

As a reward, the way out was shown with a door.

As my friends and my inner energy returned back inside the correct body, my friends and I woke up as Leona was crying softly as Professor hugged his girls. I sighed contently as everyone cheered and the local police arrested Mojo Jojo as Him escaped vowing vengeance at the citizens. Nani waved as the girls waved back as Nani and the Magic tree vanished as I looked up at the sky.

The next day my friends or I couldn't get over about yesterday, I wondered if that was real because my friends and I was dizzy this morning. But as afternoon passed, I invited the little ones on a picnic with Leona. I spotted something glistening in the bushes. As I walked up to it, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the sword that my friends and I created back at the dream world. I thought the adventure was a dream, but it was real. All of this was real, the dreams, the battle, everything. We made the dream world a reality.

But I shrugged as I secretly placed it in my pocket as rejoined everyone for a quiet and nice picnic. I won't tell about the sword, until they are ready.


End file.
